1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle rim examination device, and more particularly, to a bicycle rim examination device for providing a false damage tension to detect the bicycle rim.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The bicycle rims affect the safety of operation of the bicycles and the conventional bicycle rim examination devices are disclosed in Taiwan Patent applications 148475, 166042, 335893, 1256922, M378851, and 200835911.
These disclosed examination devices are able to check the range of the deflection magnitude in axial and radial directions, however, they cannot examine the false tension that is released from the spokes.
Some examination devices are equipped with cylinders and each cylinder is connected with a roller which contacts the spokes, and the bicycle rim is rotated manually to detect the critical force that is able to damage the spoke. It is a time-consuming task to continuously rotate the rim by hands and the result may vary due to the uneven rotation of the rim.
The present invention intends to provide a bicycle rim examination device for providing a false damage tension to detect the bicycle rim so as to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.